When Pirates of the Caribbean Meets Harry Potter
by Satan's Adorable Spawn
Summary: When Harry needs somewhere to train with the DA, he ends up in the middle of the Caribbean in the 1700s. What will he and the other students do when they meet Captain Jack Sparrow? Not that good at summaries. My first fanfic so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: **I don't own anything except for very few of my characters that may come later.**

**In this, the ending of AWE (the Will part at least) never happened, so he's still with Jack and the crew.**

Everybody in the DA sat bored in the Room of Requirement. They were fresh out of ideas of places to practice their spells where Voldemort couldn't find them. Harry Potter looked on at all of the people that had joined Dumbledore's Army. Here, Harry taught a small group of students useful spells that they could use when the time came to fight Voldemort.

"Okay," said Harry. "Has anybody come up with anymore ideas for . . . wait a minute, where's Hermione and Ginny?"

Nobody had noticed that Hermione and Ginny hadn't even shown up. People were looking around the room, but they couldn't find them anywhere. Then, after what seemed like a half hour, the doors burst open and Hermione and Ginny came running into the room.

"We think that we found a place where we could practice," they said at the same time.

"Where?" asked Harry.

"In the eighteenth century," said Ginny.

"What?" Harry said loudly. "That's the seventeen hundreds! Is that even possible?

"Yes," said Hermione. "All we need is a time-turner and we can go."

"Okay then," Harry said. "But where in that time period can we go to. I don't want to practice

at Hogwarts. We should choose another place."

"How about the Caribbean?" suggested Hermione.

"What made you think of the Caribbean?" asked Harry.

"Well, over the summer, my parents took me to the Caribbean, and I really liked it."

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

"Who's there?" said a voice.

The members of the DA put their hands over their mouths. They had just landed on the deck of the Black Pearl, and they had forgotten that they, although invisible, could be heard.

"What are ye talkin' bout, boy?" asked Captain Barbossa.

"Nothing," said Will Turner. "I thought that I heard some voices, but never mind about that now. When can we leave?"

"Well, I don't want to spend the night here on Tortuga so I guess we'll set sail in an hour. That'll give the crew, especially Jack, enough time to get drunk and some girls."

Will frowned at this comment. He didn't want to hear about the girls. "I'll be in my cabin."

An hour later, they set sail. Harry and every other member had looked around the ship, and they hid below decks to hide and practice their charms. All of a sudden, they heard the sound of cannon fire ringing through the air. They put their invisibility charms back on and snuck back on deck to see what was going on. On their way back up on deck, people were scurrying down to where they were hidden because that was where the cannons were.

"It's Andrews!" said Will out loud.

"Aww," said Captain Jack Sparrow who had just shown up. "What does he want this time?"

"Hmm," said Will," I don't know. Let's see, he's the new head of the East India Company. That means he's probably to try to kill us … again!"

"Probably true."

"Now what?"

"Run out the cannons and prepare for battle," said Jack to the whole crew.

Every DA member froze at that. Some were very excited about this. The fact that they were about to be in the middle of an actual pirate battle was thrilling, while some were afraid that they would be blown to oblivion.

**AN: I know it was really short but it was just to test it out. What did you think? Good? ****Bad?**** Continue writing this story or stop now so I don't humiliate myself with something horrible?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I NEED SOME POSITIVE FEEDBACK!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Unfortunately, I don't own anything ****except, of course, for the characters that I made up ****or else I wouldn't be s****itting at my computer typing this.**

**I'll also probably only update**** once a week**** because school comes first! Actually, mom says so, so I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy the story! I'm not much of a writer so some ideas would be greatly welcomed!**

Chapter 2

"Fire!"

The cannons were firing from each ship to the other. Pirates were scrambling around everywhere trying to outrun the _Endeavor II_ while trying to blow them up at the same time. Then, a giant gaping hole was blown on the _Pearl's _stern.

"Oi!" exclaimed Jack. "Stop blowin 'oles in my ship!"

Hermione and Ginny then decided to take their invisibility charms off, and made their way to Jack. Harry and Ron, still invisible, watched on as they approached Jack. "Oi!" Jack exclaimed again. "What are you two ladies doing on my ship?"

"We umm….BOOM!" her reply was cut short by a cannon.

"Get down!"

"Jack!" Will yelled.

"What is it now whelp?"

"Look up!"

They all looked up above and there they saw a gigantic burning hole in the sail. It was burning rapidly and all of the pirates worked frantically to try and take it down. Marty was the quickest, so he quickly tore it down and everybody was now looking everywhere for a spare sail. Jack always kept it in the cargo hold but the entrance to it was blocked off. By the time they got to the sail, the _Endeavor II_ had already caught up with them and they were getting ready to board. Some of Jack and Barbossa's crew were unable to fight since they were injured, so there were only about nine able fighters.

"Jack!" Will said. "We might not be able to get out of this one. This seems like a good time for you and your leverage."

"Hmm, leverage, leverage. I don't know what to use for leverage!"

"Um, excuse us but we are still here!" Ginny said loudly.

"Whelp, I think I just found us some leverage."

"In the name of the East India Trading Company, you are under arrest, pirates," snarled a booming voice.

"Hello 'ol Acwel!" Jack exclaimed in mock happiness. "Long time no see!"

"Well, _captain_, I'm glad to see you to." Andrews then looked at his right hand man and said, "Get the irons."

"Yes, sir!"

"You don't want to be doing that mate," Jack said.

"And why not?"

Then, Jack and Will grabbed Hermione and Ginny, who were now looking afraid, and put guns to their heads. They were going to pull out their wands, but something told them not to. "Come any closer and the girls die."

"You would go as low as to kidnap some little girls? Hand them to us immediately!"

"I will let you have them if you leave my ship!"

"Deal." They both shook hand and Jack and Will pushed Ginny and Hermione over to Andrews.

"Don't worry, Jack. We'll see each other again, but you'll never make it out alive." And with that, he left.

"Good thing those girls are gone now. I hat stowaways."

""Well……," Ginny said, "we are still here!"

"How did you get here?" Jack asked looking as though he might hurt himself if he tried to think any harder. "You were just over there! Now you are over here! How did you, I mean what the … never mind!"

The girl laughed. Somehow, this babbling seemed familiar to them. "We'll explain later."

"Okay," Jack said, looking dazed. "I'll be in my quarters."

Turning to Will, she asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Yes, and I am going to ask now. Are you two the only stowaways, or are there ore of you?" When Will said this, Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other sheepishly, and he knew that he had found his answer. How many of you are here?"

Before they could answer, a group of about forty teens appeared. The whole crew stopped working and stared at the newly discovered stowaways. Gibbs said something about bad luck and then passed out. "What's his problem?" Ron asked.

"He's just very superstitious," Will said shaking his head.

Barbossa, who had seen all of this, walked over to them and asked, "Turner! What are all of these young lads and laddies doing on my ship?"

Before Will could open his mouth to answer, a shout came from below decks, "My ship!"

"No, Jack, she's _my_ ship!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Here we go again," said Will with a roll of his eyes. His reaction made it look as if this situation had taken place plenty of times before.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked confused.

"This is our nightly entertainment. They both fight over who is the captain of the ship, and it's actually quite entertaining."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," he laughed.

* * *

Later that night, Jack came up to Will. "Are you all right?"

"Not really," he replied. "It's been three years, Jack. Three years, and there is still no sign of her whereabouts! She could be right under our noses and we wouldn't even know it."

"It's okay, lad. We'll find her soon. We need her."

"I know, but what if she's moved on? What if she doesn't want to be near us anymore. It's possible, you know."

"I know that, lad, but pirate is in her blood. She'll be found eventually."

"Who knows. She may never be found."

"What about the other young lady?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"I think you know."

"Jack, it's not possible! She's been dead for years!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that mate. Who knows, she could have survived."

"No, she couldn't have. I've lost too many people, Jack. I don't want to hope now, not anymore."

Jack and Will didn't realize that they were being watched by four pairs of eyes, each belonging to their now confused stowaways.

**AN:Was it good or bad? Positive feedback please! I could really use it! R&R please! Expect updates on weekends or during holidays! Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to work on making them longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN #1: I still don't own anything but my own stuff. This applies to the rest of the story.**

**AN #2: Thanks for the reviews by the way. They gave me more ideas that I hope to use, so thank you to all of my reviewers. I love you all! Please keep reviewing.**

Chapter 3

Everybody woke up with a start. A loud noise and a bright light had woken them up, and when they looked up, a very cheery looking Jack Sparrow stood at the open door. "Good morning sun shines!"

"Ugh! What time is it?" Ginny asked obviously annoyed.

"Um, just a little past sunrise."

"Are you crazy? I'm going back to sleep!" exclaimed Ron.

"No way!" Jack exclaimed. He walked over to the hammock that Ron was using and kicked it, making him spin off and fall flat on his face.

"Hey!" Ron yelled. "We should have a right to sleep as late as we want."

"Actually, mate, you don't. While you are on my ship, you will be working as a part of the crew. This is now your shift. Gibbs will tell you what to do. Good luck!"

Before any of them could get another word out of their mouths, Jack walked out, closing the door behind him. "What the bloody hell was that? I don't want to work!"

"Ron," Harry said, "just be quiet and let's go to work. We are on his ship so might as well."

* * *

"SPIDER!" 

The sight before everybody (the DA that is) was very amusing. Ron was being "chased" by a tiny little spider all around deck, screaming and shouting. The spider finally climbed up him to his head and he was now trying to hex the spider off of his head. Instead of hitting the spider, he accidentally hexed himself. Everybody was roaring with laughter, that is, except for Ron, who was knocked out, and Jack, Will, Barbossa, and Gibbs who stood dumbfounded at the cabin door. Harry tried to think of something quickly, but couldn't. "We, um . . . we, um . . . we didn't know that anybody else was here," he said finally giving up.

"What was he doing?" Will asked incredulously, still not believing his eyes.

"Oh, that?" Ginny said. "My brother just has a very irrational fear of spiders. He's a total wuss when it comes to them."

"You know what I meant! He was using magic! Tell me that's not the truth."

"Okay, fine." She looked over at Harry, who gave her a nod. "We aren't really from here. This might be hard to believe, but we are from the future." She started to tell the four pirates everything, with the help of Harry and Hermione.

"Hah! So that's what happened?" Jack exclaimed. "I knew that Andrews would never give us up so easily, but next time, can you do something funnier? Confusing him really helped us, but I want the wits scared out of him!"

"You know, Jack," Ginny said with a mischievous smile, "there's a spell that I'm really good at that could scare him like that. Want me to show you?"

"Sure!"

Ginny kept smiling and pointed her wand at Jack. His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Not on me! Do it on the whelp, he's got nothin to lose!"

"Hey!" Will said, glaring daggers at Jack.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but then he heard Ginny say something in some sort of weird language. Next thing he knew, he was being chased all around deck by bat bogies. Ginny looked satisfied as everybody was doubled over in laughter, even Will, who she just realized she had never seen smile.

Eventually, Jack stopped being chased, so he stopped and took a huge breath. "Now that wasn't nice, luv."

"But you asked me to show you," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you would've used the spell on me!"

"Can you just get over it?" Hermione asked.

Jack and Ginny were about to reply when all of a sudden, they heard, "Jack!" Will was standing at the bow of the ship, and was facing the water.

"What is it, whelp?"

"I've told you to stop calling me that, and look!"

When he stared ahead, a terrible sight was before them. There were about nine pirate ships and two other ships that lay in the water, burning away. "Who could have done this?" Will asked.

"It was obviously Andrews," Gibbs said. "As for the East India ships, as I'm guessin they are, I'm guessing that the pirates did that before their ships ended up like this."

They searched for any signs of survivors among the pirate ships, but found none. They did, however, find one survivor on one of the East India ships. "Who are you?" Barbossa asked menacingly.

"I am Captain Henry Smith (AN: I couldn't come up with a better name.)," the man spat, "and I am Lord Acwel Andrews's right hand man."

"Now, since you are his right hand man, you should know the answers to what we are about to ask you, and I advise that you answer truthfully."

"I will answer when horses fly. You will never get answers. I'll die first."

"I think I can help again," Hermione said. "I just happen to have a vile of verituserum in my pocket."

"Why ?" Ron asked.

"Emergency purposes."

"Whatever. Move!" she said. She stormed past everybody towards Smith and poured the contents of the vile into his mouth. "Ask him anything."

"Where is Andrews keeping her?" Will asked menacingly.

"The Americas," the man answered .

"Where in the Americas?" Jack asked.

"In Savannah, Georgia. He's keeping her on his estate as a slave."

"Thank you. Lock him in the brig," Jack said calmly. "So, to the Americas?

"To the Americas," Will replied.

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was studying for tests all weekend and this was the only free time I have. I'll try to get the other chapter up by Thursday or Friday because Christmas vacation starts then! I'll update more frequently over vacation! Please R&R! As I have said before, reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** Sorry the last chapter wasn't as good as the last one. I'll try to make them better. I still might not update like every day because I have to study for end of the semester finals! I am crying already at the horrible thought! ****Haha**** Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

"Hey," Harry said walking up to Will.

"Hey."

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, who is _she_? You and Jack have been talking about this woman frequently, and I would like to know who she is."

"My wife," Will said. "She is my wife, who disappeared three years ago without a trace."

"What happened?"

"One day, just a little while after our wedding, the ship was attacked. Although she is as tough as nails, she was incredibly outnumbered. Everybody except for her had escaped, and Jack made sure that I couldn't go back. He just couldn't lose us both I guess, or he just hates her. Ha! That day still haunts me to this day, and I still cannot believe that I let Jack hold me back. I should have gone after her. There were over seventy men, and just one woman. Not even Jack could have escaped that!"

"Wow. I'm sorry for your loss, but on the bright side, we'll be in Georgia inn a couple days."

"Yeah. I really hope we find her soon."

"Don't worry, we will," Harry said determinedly.

* * *

"Oi!" Ron yelled. "Harry, did you figure out who _she_ is?" 

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Who?" Parvati Patil asked curiously.

"His wife."

"He's married?" Lavender Brown asked, a look of devastation on her face. As Harry slowly nodded, she said, "Aww, but he's so cute!"

"You'll deal with it," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Land ho!" 

"Are you ready for this mate?" Jack asked Will.

"Yes, Jack," Will said.

The journey to Savannah seemed to take forever for Will. Along with him was Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, Anamaria, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Everybody else stayed with the ship. When they finally reached the estate, they slipped around back to where the slaves' quarters were.

"Who's there?" a voice came. The group looked up to see a young girl who looked around fourteen-years-old walk up to them.

"We are here to find a woman by the name of Elizabeth Turner," Will said. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do," the girl answered. "Might I ask who you are?"

"My name isn't important at the moment."

"Very well," she said looking at ill suspiciously, "follow me."

She led them to the slaves' quarters where they saw plenty of girls and women between the ages of seven and forty. There were even children, girls and boys, who seemed to be the children of some of the slaves. Since it was late night, most were sleeping. She eventually stopped in front of one sleeping form. When she bent down, she whispered, "Elizabeth, wake up."

"What is it, Rory?" Elizabeth asked, still half asleep.

"There are some peop – " she started, but was cut off by a scream. At this, Elizabeth bolted upright and ran to two little, one of whom was whimpering while the other just looked annoyed. A little girl, still whimpering, stared at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"Mummy," she whispered, "I had a bad dream."

"Mummy," a little boy said at the same time, "Abby woke me up."

"Shh," she whispered, "it's okay."

"Mummy," the little boy asked, "who are those people?"

"Michael, what are you talki – " she stopped suddenly as she saw everybody and gasped.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Will said with a small grin.

"Will," she gasped as she ran into his arms. "You found me!"

"Of course I did," he answered. He bent down and kissed her, but they were soon interrupted by Jack.

"Ello, Lizzie," he said with his infamous grin.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. She walked up to him, and Jack opened his arms, ready for a hug. When she was close enough, she reached up and slapped him across the face. "Tell me, Jack, why do I have a feeling that you are the reason that I have stayed here for so long?"

"Lizzie, you see," he was cut off by another slap to the face. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I think I got it out of my system now."

"Good, cause that hurt!"

"Sorry, Jack, but you deserved it."

"That's true," he said with a nod of his head.

"So, Liz," Will said, "why have you been here for so long. I mean, why haven't you escaped yet?"

"I couldn't. I was always guarded by at least seven men at a time, and I had no weapons. Now, I just can't because of the kids."

"The kids?" Will asked.

**AN: ****What did you think? I know it was short, but this is where I decided to end it. I hope I'll be able to update more frequently, but it will have to be in between studying (FINALS. ****Bleh ****and**** Christmas and birthdays. Please ****give me some FEEDBACK, positive feedback is always welcomed!**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating for so long! I've had a lot of school and volleyball and a whole bunch of other stuff. I know, I like to use excuses (I use them all of the time), but they are semi-good ones, and high school's a bitch! Okay, so I took out part of the ending on Chapter 4 because I didn't really like how Will was introduced to the kids. I have MAJOR writer's block, so suggestions are gratefully accepted!**


End file.
